Tú y Yo
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Despues de la guerra santa Atenea da su vida para que sus caballeros vivan en paz, pero deja dicho que lo que ella quiere es que ellos hagan su vida, Shion decide decirle a Antares lo mucho que la ama y que quiere tener una familia con ella.


**Tú y Yo**

Es un bello día de primavera, la joven hermana de la sacerdotisa de Atenea caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque pensado en muchas cosas pero principalmente en él, el patriarca, el nombre de quien se enamoro sin querer. Ya se acercaba la reunión donde estará a lado de patriarca.

_Dentro de lo sencillo y lo corriente_

_Entre un mundo de gente y estas tú..._

_Una mirada tierna, sin ínfulas de reina_

_Pues sabes que no tienes sangre azul..._

Por su parte el patriarca estaba hablando con los caballeros dorados de los asuntos sobre el santuario ya que después de la batalla contra Hades ya todas las cosas estaban en paz y tranquilidad. Los Caballeros espesaba a buscar trabajo y hacer una familia para tener vidas, Shion estaba seguro de lo que hacia, después de todo fue el ultimo deseo de Atenea quien esta muerta ya que dio su vida y regreso al Olimpo para que todos los caídos en batalla regresaran a la vida.

_Y un poco más normal de lo normal_

_Humilde, cariñoso y entregado_

_Constante y luchador_

_Yo creo en el amor_

_Aunque por mala suerte no ha llegado_

Pero Shion quería tener una familia con aquella mujer que amaba desde que llego al santuario fue por ella que regreso de la muerte, su deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla, acariciarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, su pensamientos viajan lejos de ahí y siempre estaba a lado de esa hermosa chica, la hermana de la sacerdotisa de Atenea, Antares.

_Así eres tú..._

_Que buscas en las cartas y en el cielo (yo!)_

_Creo que construimos un destino (tu!)_

_Miras la belleza en un espejo (yo!)_

_Yo encuentro la belleza si te miro_

La sacerdotisa de Atenea entra para dar la ultima orden de Atenea, para darles avisto, sobre el deseo de Atenea que le dijo antes de que esta regresara al olimpo.

_Yo, vivo entre abogados y papeles_

_Aunque los sentimientos no se escriben_

_Soy solo un ser humano_

_Topados por defectos_

_Y entras en el momento perfecto_

Shion se acerca suavemente a ella y le susurra.-Antares, me gustaría hablar después contigo a solas-.

-De acuerdo, Shion-. Le responde en un susurro y le sonríe con alegría.

La reunión comenzó tranquilamente, la sacerdotisa les dice lo único que Atenea deseaba es que todos su caballeros sean felices y que desde ahora están libres de hacer sus propias vidas y olvidarse del santuario. Todos los caballeros quedaron en shock ya que no esperaba esa noticia.

_Tú y simplemente tú, tan solo tú_

_Exactamente como te describo_

_Hay tú, la que no esconde nada_

_Detrás de una fachada_

_Creada en solo joyas y vestidos_

El tiempo paso tranquilamente, la reunión por fin dio fin, Antares y Shion sale del lugar para hablar tranquilamente.

-Antares-. Shion le habla dulcemente y la atrapa entre sus brazos.-Te amo-. Le susurra dulcemente.

Antares siente que su corazón late rápidamente le responde el abrazo y le susurra.-Yo también te amo, Shion-.

_Yo, que muy difícilmente me enamoro_

_Contigo todo ha sido diferente_

_Esto no lo había vivido_

_Parece que cupido! (pido!)_

_Me flecho eternamente..._

Pasaron algunos meses, los caballeros dorados fueron dejando las casa uno a uno, Camus se fue a Francia donde se caso con su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia, Aislim. Todos los caballeros amigos de Camus estaban presentes, cuando Aislim aventó el ramo de flores, todas las novias de cada caballero se aventaron para atrapar el ramo pero Antares fue quien atrapo las rosas.

_No necesitas un carro elegante_

_Para pasear las calles de la vida_

_Y una casa gigante_

_Para ser importante_

_Pues no te importa lo que muchos digan..._

Todas felicitaron a Antares, por haber atrapado el ramo de flores, Aislim se acerca a Antares y le dice algunas palabras.

-Muchas felicidades-. Le dice Aislim, la esposa de Camus mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Ehhh, pues gracias-. Responde Antares algo sonrojada ya que sabía que eso indicaba que ella seria la próxima en casarse.

_Pero se adelanto mi corazón_

_Y en un espacio te hizo una mansión_

_Donde posiblemente, te mime tiernamente_

_Porque aquí vivirás por siempre..._

Después de la boda de Camus y Aislim todos sus amigos entraron en una gran emoción al saber que Aislim estaba embarazada y días después se lanzo la noticia de que Shion y Antares se iba a casas. Todos estaba organizado la boda de Antares, hasta la esposa de Camus ayudaba en lo que podía. Le compraron todo para la ceremonia, el vestido, compraron las mejores flores.

_Así eres tú..._

_Que buscas en las cartas y en el cielo (yo!)_

_Creo que construimos un destino (tu!)_

_Miras la belleza en un espejo (yo!)_

_Encuentro la belleza si te miro_

El tiempo paso, ya por fin era la boda de Antares y Shion, ya solo faltan los últimos preparativos cuado estos están listos, la novia desde el salón de belleza sale en una limosina rumbo a la iglesia donde su futuro esposo la estaba esperado.

_Yo, vivo entre abogados y papeles_

_Aunque los sentimientos no se escriben_

_Soy solo un ser humano_

_Topado por defectos_

_Y entras en el momento perfecto_

Mientras en la iglesia, Shion esperaba su futura esposa con una sonrisa en los labios ya que la amaba más que a nada en la vida pero también estaba nervioso por ya que dentro de poco ella y él estarían juntos para toda la vida y para la eternidad. La limosina se iba acercado a la iglesia poco a poco, la novia también iba muy nerviosa ya que dentro de poco seria la esposa de Shion.

_Tú y simplemente tú, tan solo tú_

_Exactamente como te describo_

_Hay tú, la que no esconde nada_

_Detrás de una fachada_

_Creada en solo joyas y vestidos_

La Limosina por fin llega a la iglesia y la novia baja de esta, poco a poco y ya decidida sube los escalones, adentro todos los caballeros, estaban sentados de lado de Shion, pero Camus era el único que a su lado estaba sentada su esposa, Aislim con un bebé en los brazos. De pronto la marcha nupcial comenzó a hacerse escuchar, todos voltearon atrás a ver la entrada de la novia.

_Yo, que muy difícilmente me enamoro_

_Contigo todo ha sido diferente_

_Esto no lo había vivido_

_Parece que cupido! (pido!)_

_Me flecho eternamente..._

La novia bestia un vestido largo de seda suave, su cabello recogido en una coleta, el velo cumbia su rostro, tenia unas rosas color rosas y frescas, el vestido era escotado, bajo ese velo la novia tenia una sonrisa y miraba fijamente a Shion quien la esperaba feliz en el altar, una vez que Antares llega a lado de Shion el padre comienza con la ceremonia de unión.

_Calle Ciega, may, tocando corazones..._

_Sentimentales..._

_Daniel y Jeyn_

_Pónganle bachata_

_Esto es melodía..._

_Pa' los románticos de hoy en día_

La ceremonia de unión comenzó, todo paso con tranquilidad hasta el fin, cuando por fin termina a ceremonia el padre le pide al novio que bese a la novia, Shion sonríe, levanta el velo, toma a Antares de los hombros y la besa suavemente y dulcemente en los labios, Antares de corresponde y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Shion.

-Te amo-. Le susurra a su ahora esposa mientras rosa sus labios con los de ella.

-Shion-. Le sonríe.-Soy la mujer mas feliz de este mundo-. Abraza Shion mientras llora de la emoción.

_Somos diferentes_

_Y a la misma vez tan parecidos_

_Yo no dejo de soñar contigo_

_Tu también sientes lo mismo_

_Y te quedaras conmigo_

Todos se levanta y aplaudan a la feliz pareja, a fuera de la iglesia todos le echaron arroz, Shion toma a Antares entre sus brazos y la lleva a la limosina y sale rumbo a su luna de miel. De ahí pasaron dos meses juntos, cuando regresaron, Antares se comenzó a sentir mal. Así que fue al hospital a lado de su esposo.

_Tú y simplemente tú, tan solo tú_

_Exactamente como te describo_

_Hay tú, la que no esconde nada_

_Detrás de una fachada_

_Creada en solo joyas y vestidos_

Shion tomaba la mano de Antares mientras esperaban al doctor quien entro a los pocos minutos.

-¿Qué tengo?-. Le pregunta Antares algo temerosa.

-Esta bien de salud pero…-. Dice el doctor mientras revisa los análisis.

-¿Pero?-. Pregunta Shion preocupado.

-La señorita esta embarazada-. Termina.

La felicidad lleno a la pareja de felicidad y se abrazaron con mucho amor, saliendo de ahí fuero a preparar el cuarto de su futuro hijo o hija.

_Yo, que muy difícilmente me enamoro_

_Contigo todo ha sido diferente_

_Esto no lo había vivido_

_Parece que cupido! (pido!)_

_Me flecho eternamente..._

Pasaron los nueve meses y Antares dio a luz a unos gemelos, una niña y un niño, paso la noche en el hospital, cuando ya estaba en condiciones fue dará de alta y salio con sus hijos siendo ayudada por su esposo, una vez en la casa lleva a sus pequeños al cuarto y los dejan dormidos.

_Tú y yo solo somos 2 enamorados_

_Viviendo en esta calle..._

_Calle Ciega, kwon..._

_Calle Ciega..._

Shion y Antares regresaron a la sala donde quedan descansados, Shion se sienta a lado de Antares y le susurra.

-Soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo-. Dice mientras la abraza.

-Yo también estoy feliz, Shion-. Antares abraza a su esposo y lo besa.

De ahí la pareja vivo feliz mente sus hijos crecieron y vivieron llenos de amor y felicidad.

Fin


End file.
